El bigote de Mustang
by Loricchi
Summary: *Oneshot parodia Royai* Tras la batalla final, los rumores sobre Roy y Riza no dejan de crecer en Central y en todo Amestris. ¿Qué sucederá si su relación se vuelve de dominio público? ¿Qué pensará Grumman de todo esto? ¡Disfrutad de esta parodia sin sentido!


**Disclaimer:** FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran probablemente convertiría la serie en una chorrada de proporciones similares a las de este fanfic. Disfrutad :)

 **El bigote de Mustang**

Habían pasado varios meses tras la batalla final contra Padre. Roy Mustang acababa de recuperar la vista con lo que quedaba de la piedra filosofal que había usado Havoc y llevaba no menos de una hora observando atentamente a Riza Hawkeye mientras tomaban café en una cafetería.

\- General… esto es incómodo – dijo Riza.

\- Incómodo ha sido no poder verla en todo este tiempo – respondió Roy -. Aunque si lo que le incomoda es que estemos en público, eso puede arreglarse – bajó el tono de voz -. Podría dejarme ver más de usted en su casa… o en la mía… ¿qué prefiere? – guiñó un ojo.

\- Prefiero que deje de arriesgar su futuro, Señor – respondió, dando un sorbo a su té.

\- Vamos, Capitana – suspiró Roy, chasqueando la lengua -. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no pienso perder un segundo más.

\- No sé qué opinará el Capitán General de ello – dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- El Capitán General es su abuelo, no puede ser tan difícil… ¡Ya sé! Iré mañana a pedirle su mano.

En aquel momento, Riza se atragantó y su taza se volcó sobre la mesa. ¿En qué pensaba aquel patán?

\- ¿Qué mano ni qué…? – comenzó a decir, demasiado alto – Señor – bajó la voz – Le recuerdo que acordamos mantenerlo en secret-

\- ¿Qué secreto ni qué secreto? – suspiró Roy – Riza, que lo nuestro ya es de orden público. Lo sabe Breda, lo sabe Havoc, lo sabe Fuery, lo sabe Falman, lo sabe hasta el tío siniestro que corta el césped.

\- … ¿desde cuándo lo sabe tanta gente? – preguntó, con cierto tono hostil.

\- Desde la entrevista que conc- - comenzó Mustang. Riza cargó la pistola.

\- ¿Perdone? – sonrió, sádica.

\- Eeeeh… bueno, cuando uno está ciego se aburre mucho y necesitaba pasta para unos cultivos de tomates gigantes en Ishval y…

\- Solo espero que esa entrevista no sea de dominio público, por su bien.

\- Pues ahora que lo dice… - sonrió, pasándose una mano por la nuca.

\- ¡EXTRA , EXTRA! – anunció una voz de chico adolescente con un sospechoso parecido a la de Alphonse - ¡LA RELACIÓN PARA NADA SECRETA DEL GENERAL MUSTANG Y LA CAPITANA HAWKEYE AL DESCUBIERTO! ¡SOLO HOY EN "CORAZÓN CENTRAL"!

\- ¡LA MADRE QUE LO PARIÓ, CORONEL! – gritó Riza, levantándose de la mesa.

\- Vaya, me ha degradado, la he cagado a fondo… - chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¡¿CÓMO PIENSA ARREGLAR ESTO?! – exclamó, asesinándolo con la mirada y cargando su segunda pistola - ¿En qué demonios pensaba?

\- Pues… eh… iba hasta arriba de morfina… probablemente…

\- Sabía que era idiota, ¡pero esto es demasiado! – cargó una tercera pistola.

\- ¡Mañana voy a arreglarlo! – se defendió Roy -. La reconstrucción de Ishval está casi terminada, he sido un militar modelo y ya puedo volver a ver. Seguro que el abuelo Grumman tiene a bien concederme tu mano.

\- ¡Es mi abuelo pero no es estúpido! ¡Se lo ha cargado todo, Señor!

\- Humm… - se quedó pensativo mientras escuchaba cómo Riza cargaba una cuarta pistola, ¿dónde guardaría tantas? – Qué guapa está cuando se enfada – sonrió, deslumbrante.

*BUM*

La bala le pasó rozando la oreja.

\- ¡Ha-hagamos una apuesta! – dijo Roy, tapándose con el menú.

\- … ¿perdón? – respondió Riza.

\- Si logro que Grumman me conceda tu mano, te cortarás el pelo como cuando te conocí. Llevo años queriendo verte así de nuevo. Y, por supuesto, te casarás conmigo – decretó.

\- Si logra que Grumman le conceda mi mano, habrá gastado la suerte de toda su vida. Y si no lo logra… dejaré de ser su subordinada y, por supuesto, su novia. ¿Acepta?

\- ¿No es un precio demasiado alto? – se alarmó Roy.

\- ¿ACEPTA?

\- … sí.. – contestó, viendo que no le quedaba más remedio.

* * *

\- ¡Hombre, Roy! – sonreía Grumman, sentado en el jardín de su casa ante una mesa de ajedrez – Siéntate, siéntate. La has liado pero bien, ¿eh?

\- Capitán General Gruuuummaaaan – sonrió Roy -. Está espléndido hoy.

\- Menos peloteo, Roy, que todos sabemos que la has hecho buena – respondió -. Yo mismo quería que alguna vez tomaras a mi nieta como esposa, pero no de esta forma.

\- Me dejé llevar – adoptó un fingido tono trágico -. Su nieta es tan hermosa y una persona tan íntegra que…

\- … decidiste tirar sus esfuerzos por el retrete.

\- Sí… ¡digo, no!

\- Te pensaba proponer el trato de estar en secreto con ella hasta mi muerte y de legarte el rango de Capitán General después. Pero eso ya no es posible.

\- Oh… aún así… si me permite, quisiera al menos pedirle su mano.

\- ¿Solo eso? – se sorprendió.

\- Bueno, lo de Capitán General sería genial – sonrió , con cara de bobo -. , pero deduzco que ya es imposible.

\- No necesariamente – sonrió Grumman -. Gáname una partida al ajedrez y solo pediré un pequeño precio a cambio de abolir la ley que os impide a ti y a mi nieta estar juntos. Y garantizaré tu ascenso.

\- … ¿cómo dice? – se levantó de la mesa, sorprendido - ¿Y si pierdo?

\- Si pierdes, no podréis casaros, serás degradado a coronel y todos los militares, incluido tú, llevarán minifalda. E incluido yo. Siempre quise sentir el viento en mis…

\- ¡ACEPTO EL TRATO!

Aquella partida fue una locura. Mustang acababa de recuperar la vista y se encontraba algo mareado. Grumman lo empujó contra las cuerdas en varias ocasiones, poniéndole en jaque unas veintisiete veces. Pero el General no se podía dejar vencer. Perdería su carrera, perdería a Riza y perdería la oportunidad de volverla a ver con cabello corto. En cierto modo, lo de llevar minifalda sonaba tentador, admitió mentalmente… pero el precio a pagar era demasiado alto.

Siete horas más tarde, el General cayó sobre la mesa, derrotado por el cansancio. Sin embargo, sonreía.

Había vencido.

\- Muy bien… Entonces abolirá la ley, podré casarme con su nieta y seré Capitán General tras su muerte, ¿no?

\- Correcto, General Mustang. Pero tal y como dije… hay un precio – y sonrió de esa forma ultramaléfica que solo él podía sonreír -. Algo que terminará con tu dignidad y que te hará recordar que pusiste todo en jaque por idiota.

\- No me hable de jaques, Señor – pidió Roy -. Cualquier precio será pequeño en comparación con lo que gano.

\- ¿Está seguro? Pues bien, lo que harás será…

Mustang tragó saliva. Aquel viejo era terriblemente retorcido.

\- Llevarás bigote. Un pequeño bigote hasta el día en que seas nombrado Capitán General. Y , por supuesto, no podrás casarte con mi nieta hasta entonces, aunque permito la relación.

\- … ¿un bigote? – se sorprendió - ¿Solo eso?

\- Lo ridículo que vas a estar lo compensa. Ah, y regálame una minifalda. Para uso privado.

\- … vale, está bien – asintió Roy.

¿Grumman chocheaba? ¿Unbigote? Diablos, ¡eso no era nada! Roy era guapo y hermoso sin importar cuál fuera su look. ¡Seguro que con bigote estaba…!

* * *

\- Horrendo – determinó Riza, antes de empezar a reírse con todas las ganas.

Las cosas se habían calmado un poco. Ayudó el hecho de que en la entrevista Roy se deshiciera en palabras bonitas hacia su ahora prometida y que el bigote le sentara como un tiro en la sien. El aspecto tan ridículo que tenía hizo que Riza le perdonara y que estuviera riéndose toda la tarde tras ver el bigote que se había hecho con alquimia. Y era el mejor de los intentos.

\- Maldito viejo bastardo… Bueno, tú estás preciosa – se acercó a Riza y le acarició la mejilla. Se inclinó para besarla.

\- Cuidado… no me piques con los pelos del… del bi… pffffsh – y se cayó al suelo de la risa.

\- ¡MALDITO ABUELO HAWKEYEEEEE! – bramó – En fin… - suspiró - al menos gané la apuesta.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Riza, levantándose ayudada por Roy – Mi abuelo nunca pierde, Roy, seguro que de algún retorcido e inesperado modo… ha ganado.

\- … ¿cómo iba a ganar?

\- Piénsalo. Él quería que nos casáramos, ¿no?

\- Sí, sí.

\- Y quería esa… minifalda, ¿no?

\- Claro…

\- ¿Y para qué quiere el cargo de Capitán General cuando muera?

\- …

\- Te la ha jugado, cariño – sonrió Riza -. Y hay algo más… la entrevista te la hizo una señora mayor de aspecto algo extraño, ¿no?

\- No la podía ver, pero el cámara se refirió a ella como "señora"… no… no puede…

\- ¿Su voz no se parecía… a la de mi abuelo?

\- … es imposible…

\- Mi abuelo gana – sonrió Riza -. Y todo por verte con bigote hasta el fin de sus días.

\- … ¡MALDITO GRUMMAAAAAAAAN!

* * *

Días más tarde, Grumman estaba tumbado en una hamaca junto a la playa, con su minifalda y una camisa de flores, disfrutando de un refresco, cuando uno de sus asistentes le trajo el periódico.

"El bigote del General Mustang causa sensación (de espanto) en todo Central"

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Este niño ha caído, los jóvenes nunca aprenderán – alzó su vaso al aire -. ¡Gano yo, Roy Mustang!

Y ésta es la verdad del bigote de Roy y del cabello corto de Riza. Su relación fue viento en popa y años más tarde, Grumman decidió que se aburría y que quería que se casaran de una vez para jubilarse, por lo que dejó su cargo en manos de Roy.

\- Pero el bigote permanece – apuntó.

La boda fue tremenda. Bailaron mucho, bebieron mucho y había bigotes de pega para que los invitados los usaran. Havoc fue rechazado unas setenta veces, May se volvió a declarar a Alphonse y los niños de Ed y Winry sembraron el caos. Y comieron muchos tomates gigantes de Ishval.

Tras una corta luna de miel, Mustang fue nombrado Capitán General y heredó todo el papeleo a medio hacer de Grumman. Riza y él tuvieron que empezar enseguida a poner todo en regla.

\- ¿Realmente era esto lo que quería conseguir? – dijo Roy.

\- Bueno, ahora el país está en buenas manos. Las mías, quiero decir, porque no vas a hacer más estupideces.

\- Sí, señora – sonrió Roy -. Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado – la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Gracias a ti por no rendirte y luchar por mí. Sobre todo con la prueba a la que te sometí.

\- … ¿Prueba? ¿Qué prueba?

\- Oh. Vaya… - sonrió Riza -. Se me ha escapado. ¿Es que nunca leíste los créditos de la entrevista?

\- ¿Créditos? – fue inmediatamente a por la revista – A ver…

Se quedó blanco. Al final de la entrevista que causó todo el revuelo, había una pequeña línea con los perpetradores de semejante plan malvado. Y ponía lo siguiente:

 _Entrevistadora – Hermenegilda Gruppan_

 _Guión – Elizabeth Moustache_

\- Estaba al tanto de los rumores sobre nosotros y veía que te darían problemas para llegar a Capitán General, así que decidí hablar con mi abuelo y ponerlo en sus manos - explicó, con total calma.

\- ¿Pero... pero... para qué fue la entrevista?

\- Para que diéramos una imagen de pareja unida, si era así a la gente le costaría menos aceptarnos al mando del país que si simplemente corrían rumores extraños.

\- ¿Y la apuesta con tu abuelo?

\- Bueno, él quería conseguir un par de cosas... y darte un escarmiento - sonrió.

-… la familia Hawkeye da miedo… - dijo Roy, como única respuesta.

Y se dejó caer en el sofá, blanco como la cal, con la revista en la cara y Riza observándole con una sonrisa tierna.

-Deberías darnos las gracias. Valió la pena, cariño.

 _Fin_


End file.
